


Pond of Happiness

by tomefaired



Series: a link to her heart [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: F/F, Magical Transition, POV Second Person, Pining, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), trans girl Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomefaired/pseuds/tomefaired
Summary: "Throw some Rupees in and your wishes will surely come true. Do you want to throw Rupees?"Link makes a wish no one could ever grant.





	Pond of Happiness

> \-- POND OF HAPPINESS --  
>  Throw some Rupees in and your wishes will surely come true.  
>  Do you want to throw Rupees?
> 
> ▶ Throw a few  
>  Don’t feel like it  
> 
> 
> How many Rupees will you toss?
> 
> 05 Rupees  
>  ▶ 20 Rupees  
> 
> 
> Happiness increased 20 Rupees. In total, your Happiness is 20. You became happier by one step.
> 
> For your reference, today you will have
> 
> A Little Luck.

 

You know that you’re not the first person to discover this place. It’s a legend, after all. Who knows how many wishes have been cast into the water with each person’s Rupees? Who knows how many of these wishes were really granted at all? You wonder- _what kind of power could I ask for, if the legend is true?_ \- and the first person you think of is _her._

The beautiful, kind girl who entered your heart the moment you heard her voice calling out for help:

“Please help me… I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle.  
My name is Zelda.”

You were the only one who could hear her voice amongst the sounds of lightning and thunder that filled the skies on that night. A storm conjured on purpose, ready to deter any brave knights who would dare to come close to the castle. But she spoke to you personally, she asked you for help. You still aren’t sure why just yet, but she knows somehow that you’re the one for the task.

“Link, be careful out there!  
I know you can save Hyrule!”

You were starting to believe it, when she spoke those words with an encouraging smile. You keep the image of her smile inside your mind as you fight against each monster that blocks your path, solve every riddle, and tackle every challenge. You had already collected two of the three Pendants and proven yourself capable. Every day, you start to understand more and more just why she believes in you.

But you’re not just doing this for her. There’s something much greater at stake. Agahnim is still at large, waiting for the next opportunity to strike, to bring the world into darkness and despair. The Sanctuary is only a temporary refuge- it’s likely that the evil wizard already knows Zelda is there.

Yet you’re wasting your time at the “Pond of Happiness”, wishing for something that can’t possibly come true.

A sigh escapes your lips. You express the wish inside your mind, so strongly, you wonder if Zelda could sense its presence.

_I want to be a girl_

You’d never speak the words aloud, or anything aloud for that matter. But every time someone looks at you only to call you “boy”, or “lad”, something just feels wrong. _This isn’t the way things are supposed to be,_ you know, but would anyone believe you? You imagine the villagers in Kakariko laughing at your inner thoughts. By all appearances, you’re a boy- but yet your heart knows that you are not.

> How many Rupees will you toss?
> 
> 05 Rupees  
>  ▶ 20 Rupees

_I want to be a girl_

> Happiness increased 20 Rupees. In total, your Happiness is 40. You became happier by one step.
> 
> For your reference, today you will have
> 
> Good Luck.

Better this time, though maybe it’s arbitrary. The words still make you believe that it’s possible, that someone out there will hear your wish so _profoundly_ that they’ll have no choice but to grant it. You start to ask yourself if Zelda can hear the words of your wish, too, and worry starts to set in. You’re meant to be her knight. Girls can’t be knights. Would she think of you differently, if she knew who you were really meant to be inside? But you can’t turn back now. You take out your pouch, it’s overflowing with the Rupees you’ve collected from chests inside dungeons deep. The bag is heavy, but you’re used to heavy lifting from your sword training. You’re eager, you can’t let your doubts stop you.

> How many Rupees will you toss?
> 
> 05 Rupees  
>  ▶ 20 Rupees

_I want to be a girl_

> Happiness increased 20 Rupees. In total, your Happiness is 60. You became happier by one step.
> 
> For your reference, today you will have
> 
> Great Luck.

You’re getting somewhere now, you want to believe. You imagine yourself with a higher-pitched voice, though with a little bit of gruff when you grunt and swing your sword. You can practically hear the sound of you talking to yourself with an airy, hoarse voice, but one that is unmistakably feminine in quality and represents you. You can picture yourself with a curved, yet slightly toned form, standing strong beside your beloved princess before she suddenly taps your shoulder to get your attention. She kisses your cheek gently, as a sign of appreciation, but perhaps also as a token of her friendship and affection for you. These images comfort you as you pour your Rupees into the pond, head lowered as if praying to the goddesses, repeating the words over and over inside your head, _I want to be a girl, I want to be a girl._ And Zelda, inside your own imagination, whispers to you that she accepts you, she _loves_ you for who you are, and she will never, ever give up on you-

“Please, please. That’s enough.”

The voice from the pond echoes inside the cave, gentle and serene. A woman in a bright green dress hovers over the pond, graceful wings sparkling, reflecting in the water. You look up in awe in the presence of a fairy unlike one you have ever seen before. She laughs a little, smiles, as if she knows.

“I am Venus, a Great Fairy. I’ve been through the same thing myself, you know. I’ll have no trouble granting your wish.”

The initial shock wears off as you find yourself comforted by her words. She was like you, once, and that puts you at ease.

“Just close your eyes, Link… you’ll feel like yourself in no time.”

She places her hands on your shoulders, you breathe in, out, everything is white, but it feels calming somehow, soothing like the sea, like the ripples in the pond. Her hands are gentle, you can almost feel the softness of her hair dangling in front of your face as she leans in to kiss your forehead. A warmth rushes through you, a calming warmth, like drinking tea in the morning. You wonder if you’re drifting off somewhere, because you can barely hear Zelda’s voice, the sound of her laugh, the warmth of her smile, her happiness that you swore to protect…

Your happiness, together. The two of you, Link and Zelda.

And you can finally be yourself.

You know this, because when Venus lifts her hands, and you open your eyes, everything feels right again. You glide your hand over your cheek and it’s softer, rounder. You open your mouth, as if to speak-

“Th-thank you,” you whisper, happy with your voice for the first time in your life. It’s the first time you’ve spoken to a stranger. Your light voice is everything that you imagined.

“This is just a small happiness I can give to you,” Venus replies, almost teasingly. She knows exactly how much she has done for you.

And as she fades into the pond, with a pile of Bombs and Arrows appearing nearby like magic- you find new resolve to protect the one you love… and preserve for everyone the magic that granted your wish.


End file.
